


Quirks

by Rooscha



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooscha/pseuds/Rooscha
Summary: Starscream ponders how Wheeljack is different than his past lovers. Mind the tags, Starscream has had a dark past.





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeljack/Starscream. Hurt/Comfort with a little sex on the side. Starscream has odd coping mechanisms, especially when it comes to sex and what he feels comfortable with. TW for past rape/noncon, violence.

Starscream had always been with mecha who were complicated. Bots and Cons alike who walked a certain way, spoke a certain way. They stood up straight and walked into the room like they owned it. He would struggle to appear relaxed around them, playing a delicate game of balancing his need for dominance with his want to be effortlessly in control.

His relationship with Wheeljack was something entirely different. 

Starscream looked up from his own section of the workbench to catch a glance at his lover. ‘Jack was bent over a grouping of wires, and was poking at them with a finger. It did not look scientific at all. ‘Jack was an engineer, and they tended to be more of the ‘poke at it until it works’ kind of bots. 

It was adorable. 

This easy silence was entirely comfortable. It felt strange. But his chestplates warmed anyways.

The feeling of comfort was obviously shared by his companion – ‘Jack retracted his blastmask and reached for his evening ration. Try as Starscream might, energon rationing was still in effect. He was constantly working on trade with colonies and Earth, but it was slow at best. 

Watching his lover’s scarred mouth close around the side of the cube, Starscream was surprised that his spike did not immediately ping for attention. His interface systems were still voracious. Seeker. But lately, his feelings regarding his partner had changed. Watching his mouth did not lead to thoughts of interface, but rather to more complex feelings – was Wheeljack fueling regularly? Taking care of himself? Starscream was often too busy to check in as often as he would like, but he still worried. He had never worried over his past lovers. Not like this.

He had worried about other things with them, like when they would try and kill him. Or, lately, when they were going to sell his secrets to the press. They all knew his…proclivities in the berth, and it was a miracle none of them had leaked his habits in the berth. His public were hungry for news. Any news, apparently. 

But with Wheeljack, things were different. Watching the other mech’s finials light up green and blue, Starscream had no doubts that even if they parted ways in the future, this mech would never give him up to the press or anyone else. 

Wheeljack was simpler than his past lovers. But not in a bad way. They all had agendas, all had used him. Just as he had used them. He was no innocent. Primus knew. But ‘Jack just wanted to go to his lab, poke and prod at his projects and solve problems. His problems involved math and engineering. Not politics and credits. 

In the berth, too, he was different. Past lovers were demanding of him, uncomfortable with his need to be in control. They couldn’t understand. His past, all of his trauma – it was difficult for him to submit to anyone in the berth. Most of them had wanted to switch, had wanted to grab at his wings. They were too loud, too theatrical. He had gone along with it, knowing that his overload would be cheap and empty.

When he had finally managed to tumble ‘Jack into the berth, it had been a completely different experience. ‘Jack had touched him with such tenderness, always asking if he was welcome to touch. He always asked. Even if it was just a questioning look with his optics, he always sought Starscream’s approval. There had been no issues asking his partner to lay on the berth with his hands trapped under his own backplates. Most had glared at him, some had balked and left him completely. They had said it was too much to ask, that they were uncomfortable with what he was asking. On some level, he understood that reaction. On another, most of the Bots could never fathom what had been done to him before and after the war. Cons would understand better, but only just.

‘Jack hadn’t looked at him with pity, hadn’t balked. He had seen the look in Starscream’s optics, had noticed the naked vulnerability hiding behind his confident stance and straining spike. ‘Jack had just laid down and opened his port, tucking his hands behind his back. It should have been awkward. But it wasn’t. Just because the mech was on his back didn’t mean that his mouth wasn’t working overtime.  
Pit, that mech had a filthy mouth hiding behind that blastmask. And Starscream had never known that he was so susceptible to dirty talk. In a matter of moments, his spike had been buried in ‘Jack’s hot valve, half way to overload with the suggestions pouring out of the other mecha’s mouth. When he couldn’t take it anymore, an embarrassingly short amount of time, he had spilled into ‘Jack’s valve in spurt after spurt. They had maintained optic contact throughout their overloads. Again, it should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. They had lain there, together, Starscream’s spike softening in Wheeljack’s valve. Wheeljack hadn’t even tried to touch him, even though his optics roved the expanse of his wings. 

Starscream was working on that. Last time they’d interfaced, too long ago in his opinion, he had asked ‘Jack to pet his wings while Starscream took him. The petting had felt amazing. But the emotions behind it had been so intense he came harder than he ever had before, his valve overloading along with his spike. (Despite the fact that it was still tucked away.)

Watching ‘Jack’s fingers rewire the delicate array in front of him, sipping on his cube, Starscream knew he wanted those long digits in his valve. Lucky for him, he knew the code to lock the door. Maybe his lover would be willing to indulge him.


End file.
